Cries to RA
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: the whole yugioh gang is in shambels and now yugi is going to get the pharaoh back to fix every thing   Yugi's pov   lots of bad language with some hints of Yaoi in later chapters  Please Reveiw I can't do better if i don't know how you guys think
1. Chapter 1

**Cries to RA**

**By kimikoneko**

**~Note: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters just this story~**

**

* * *

**

Prologue ~

**….. I did it I beat him I beat the pharaoh … and now he's gone but it doesn't matter right I beat him and now he's in the afterlife and I'm here… but winning isn't everything and with him gone **

**the whole gang fell apart Joey moved to America and doesn't call me, tristian pretends like I don't exist anymore and Tea, heh, she hysterical every time she sees me she starts crying I mean**

** its been a year now you'd think she would have dried up by now Kaiba is a pathetic shell of what he used to be he doesn't run his company anymore Pegasus does maybe it's because HE isn't**

** here anymore but I could also because Mokoba won't leave that virtual game. Mai is an adrenaline junkie I believe she's trying for her drag racing license now, Oh yeah Marik became a model**

** and just last week he told the world that he's gay not that it bothers me but just about every female on the planet had a heart attack and hoped it was just some publicity stunt. Isizu and **

**Rashid got married and went back to Egypt we haven't seen them since the wedding 11 months ago, Grandpa's going to retire after I graduate and move to Egypt as well so I try to spend as **

**much time as I can with him now …. Well that it the whole gang 1 year after I won … everyone except me that is , me and him I still can't say his name or write it I mean its cool to know I **

**don't need him anymore, but shouldn't he at least have a choice like I don't know maybe get his own body and stay here I may not need him but the gang does they just stopped trying they all **

**gave up and found some form of copping that doesn't have to do with my Grandpa doesn't have to even speak no of them do I can see it in their eyes they all wish that I hadn't won they **

**despise me for it they were all hopeing that I lost ….. Dammit why couldn't he just stay then none of this would of happened I solved that puzzle with the wish of True Friends but every last one**

** of them turned on me my own grandfather Shesh I wish there was a way to bring him back ….. I'm goanna bring him back from the other realm even if I have to die trying it if I have to clean **

**up my messes he should have to fix the one he left behind …. "Enjoy the afterlife while you can Pharaoh" yugi said bitterly " because mark my words you good for nothing deserter I'm goanna find a way to bring you back and make you clean up and fix everything !"**

**

* * *

**

~Please Review ~


	2. Chapter 2 Unwelcome Homecoming

Cries to RA

By OneKimikoNeko

A/N: sorry this is so late but it's really hard to keep up with so many stories and classes I'll try to update at least two of my ongoing fan fictions every two weeks so for those of you who read thank you and please be patient with the obvious grammar and spelling mistakes I try to get all of them before I publish but it's not always that easy any way *Disclaimer* I don't own yugioh or any of the characters this fiction is done purely for entertainment and I gain no profit other than that of sharing the most messed up thoughts and ideas with my readers and fellow writers thank you now on with the fiction

* * *

Chapter 1

Unwelcome Homecoming

* * *

It had started out like any regular day I got up prepared for school and ate breakfast alone and left the game shop yelling goodbye to my grandpa who simply ignored me muttering something about better days. Then I walked to

domino high where I sat for seven hours tuning most of the stuff my teachers where saying out and then the final bell rang signaling the time to work so I headed to the bathroom and changed into my suit for work taking my

school uniform and put it in my backpack and then headed out to the front of the school where a black BMW was waiting the driver took me to KaibaCrops main building where I stayed and worked helping Pegasus develop new

card and ways to play duel monsters and at exactly 8pm I left kaibacorp and headed home and upon arriving I notice immediately something was amiss I opened the door to the game shop and there inside was grandpa and

marik who sat next to his lover Odin all three looked over at me and then I heard it a sound I believed I would never hear again "hello Yugi" I turned my head looking at the person who had spoken I gasped "this can't be real I

must have fallen asleep at work again he can't really be here" "Yugi it is really me" "no you went into the afterlife your dead" "Yugi do you remember the words you said a few nights ago" " of course I saidmark my words I'm

goanna find a way to bring you back! but what does that have to do with anything" "it is the reason I am here now you see when you said those words you filled them with such passion that they reach RA's ears and when Ra

heard them he found me and sent me back you see when someone cries out with all or their heart and spirit Ra will sometimes hear what it is they want and grant that person their request it's called Cries to RA" "well then if RA

heard me you know why you're here so get to it already!" Yugi was shaking by now all the anger that had been building up was slowly boiling over because of HIS sudden aprence "Yugi I …" " don't…" Yugi said in a dangerously

low voice "don't think for a second that just because your back that I'll be happy!" suddenly the door flew open and in came a extremely happy Tea followed closely by Joey and Tristan the three all pushed past Yugi and charged

yami " its true your really back" "man it's good to see you" "yeah atem how was the afterlife" the barrage of questions continued and soon the whole gang was there all of them crowding yami even Mokuba and kaiba had shown

and both joined in on the welcoming of the pharaoh but all the while Yugi didn't join in he stood in the hall watching and at some point as if remembering he existed Grandpa turned and called out to Yugi "hey Yugi come welcome

the pharaoh back" "no" was the blunt answer grandpa received all eyes turned to the teen Yugi laughed bitterly "so this is all it takes pathetic" Yugi turned to leave but was pulled back when a hand grabbed his shoulder "hey Yugi

what with you?" Yugi spun facing Joey he brought his face within inches of the others (Yugi had a growth spurt after he defeated the pharaoh he's has tall as Joey now back to the drama) "oh now you are worried about me Joey now you want to know what is wrong well isn't that rich so Joey where should I start hmm" he shoved Joey who stumbled before landing flat on his ass "what a wonderful question to ask Joey what exactly IS wrong with me why

am I not fawning over the pharaoh asking him completely useless questions why am I not sharing laughs with you well everyone What IS wrong with Yugi?" everyone looked at each other no one was really sure what was exactly wrong with Yugi "well how about we start with you Joey seeing as you asked the question first… nothing you can't figure out what is wrong with me well than anyone else want to take a crack at it" the enraged teen looked at each

face no one spoke "well than how about I tell you first of all before the GREAT pharaoh returned I was completely invisible to all of you except tea but all she did was cry when around me so it doesn't count Joey you and Tristan haven't so much as said a friendly hello to me in almost a year and Mokuba you completely gave up on living in the real world and kaiba you sat around ignoring everything that was happening in the world, marik you never call

you never visit and your excuses has always been that you where too busy with modeling to do so and mai well your excuses is the same as marik but you just spend time trying to kill yourself and finally grandpa you haven't said anything loving or encouraging to me in a year and for my eighteenth birthday you gave me a letter saying how much better life was when HE was here" Yugi stood there and turned his glare to the last person in the room the

person who in his eye had caused all of this " and now after a year of treating me like crap and ignoring me and blaming HE comes back and you all want to act as it never happened it's like I said before pathetic" and with that Yugi turned and stormed out of the room silence reined in the room as everyone looked at each other all finally coming to the realization that they had hurt Yugi and all knew that regaining trust and receiving forgiveness was not going to be easily given and some in particular wondering if gaining what was lost was even possible.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

Wow that took forever to come up with well here you are hoped you liked it the next chapter will be up sometime the week after next please review THX


End file.
